Subconsciente
by Kyong
Summary: Un juego, una pesadilla... como desees llamarlo. Al final volverás a caer en mis manos. D18 y 6918. Lemon


_Se me ocurrió la idea de este fic cuando viajaba en el coche. Así que pillé una libreta y me puse a escribir como si estuviera tarada _

_La canción inspiradora de este fic es Spell magic de Acid Black Cherry. Tenía la canción desde hace pum en el mp4 y dándole al aleatorio la encontré de nuevo. Tengo un especial cariño a esta canción porque me la enseñó una amiga con la que hace eones que no hablo y a la que hecho de menos ;_; _

_La anécdota de esta canción es que el cantante nos recordaba BASTANTE a Mukuro… y como yo soy una desequilibrada mental pues bueno, cosas como estas surgen xD_

_Y bueno aquí os lo dejo… En mi opinión esto es bastante cursi para mi gusto. Pero un fic sadomasoquista de D18… no es mi visión de la pareja que digamos o_óU_

_Se agradecen los reviews 8)_

**-Fin del comentario- **

Se dejó aprisionar sobre el colchón bajo el peso del rubio. Le besaba suavemente el cuello mientras le iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa habiéndose desecho previamente de la corbata que ahora yacía en el suelo.

Estaba demasiado cansado para oponer resistencia, así que pese a todo se estaba dejando llevar por él. Enterró la mano entre sus cabellos dorados y apoyó el rostro sobre su cuello aspirando su aroma, aquel aroma que tanto le hacía estremecerse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando le acarició las piernas levemente flexionadas a ambos costados del líder italiano. Este se percató de ello, se separó de él de manera que quedaba a la altura de sus ojos.

"Ya está otra vez igual"

A Hibari siempre se le había antojado que Dino Cavallone tenía cara idiota. Que se le quedara mirando de aquella manera durante sus sesiones nocturnas simplemente le permitía afirmar que aparte de parecerlo lo era.

Y allí estaba, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza del japonés para poderle observar más de cerca y detenidamente.

"¿Qué?"

Jamás. Su orgullo jamás le permitiría hacer algo así. Sabía perfectamentelo que rondaba por su cabeza, lo único que no quería escucharlo por sus labios, o más bien no le hacía falta, se daba por enterado por su manera de actuar y de comportarse, no necesitaba ninguna chorrada de esas.

Sus ojos grisáceos se encontraron con los suyos, pardos. Los occidentales tenían los ojos enormes y Cavallone no tenía motivos para ser la excepción. Sentía como su oudiera sumergirse en aquellos ojos… dejarse llevar una vez más.

Le mantuvo la mirada brevemente, enseguida giró la cabeza, no tenía fuerza mental suficiente para hacerle frente.

Notó como le acariciaba el pelo. También sabía que sonreía mientras el mismo pensamiento estúpido pasaba una vez más por su cabeza de idiota. Nunca lo reconocería pero adoraba que le tocara el pelo de aquella manera, con aquellas manos tan cálidas.

Cerró los ojos sobresaltados cuando sintió su respiración cerca de su oído, nunca se acostumbraría a aquello. Le fue colmando de delicados besos. Primero por el cuello, después el maxilar, se ensañó con la mejilla, la frente… prácticamente todo el rostro hasta que notó como le giraba la cabeza para que se encontrara con él.

Y se encontraron. Como ansiando su contacto le rodeó el cuello con los brazos acercándole hacía sí. Juntó sus labios con los suyos primero suavemente, después más intensamente sin preocuparse apenas en respirar. Entrelazó su lengua con la suya, entremetió la mano en su pelo y se levantó levemente del colchón buscando su contacto. Lo ansiaba, necesitaba cubrirse con su fragancia que su calor le envolviera una vez más… su calor, que le hiciera fundirse con él.

Se separó de él durante un breve instante buscando oxígeno y el italiano lo aprovechó para volver a besar su cuello y bajar hacía el pecho. Durante ese breve instante la ventana mal cerrada se abrió de golpe dejando pasar una masa de aire helado. Ambos que tan centrados estaban pegaron un brinco sobresaltados.

-¡Uah! ¡Que susto! –El italiano se echo hacía atrás sobresaltado apoyándose sobre sus propias rodillas y mirando fijamente a la ventana como si una nave alienígena acabara de aterrizar en el patio.

Kyouya le observaba desde el mismo lugar que antes con actitud de indiferencia. Si la ventana estaba rota era normal que se abriera de aquella manera. Lo que era ya menos normal era el frío que entraba que no correspondía con la época del año.

El mayor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla. Lejos, le parecía que se iba demasiado lejos…Si la ventana estaba al lado ¿Por qué le parecía que estaba a diez metros?

Frío… hacía mucho frío de repente… frío… que volviera ya.

-¿Kyouya? ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás helado! –La voz del Cavallone. Le sacudía por los hombros con su cara de idiota claramente preocupada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba encogido y de que jadeaba y que aparte de eso tenía un frío infernal.

Desesperado agarró el cinturón del italiano atrayéndolo hacía sí y se enredó en él introduciendo los brazos por su camisa desabrochada buscando el calor humano. El calor de su pecho le alivió notablemente, pero él necesitaba más.

-Shh… tranquilo ¿Qué te pasa? –Insistió el rubio poniéndose a la altura de este y sujetándole la cara entre las manos.

Esta vez fue el japonés el que inició el beso. Segundos después volvía a estar aprisionado contra el colchón.

La suave brisa nocturna le acariciaba el rostro.

¿Qué había sido aquel frío? Incluso después de aquello no había podido conciliar el sueño. Tras una o dos horas tumbado en la cama con uno de los brazos de Cavallone abrazándole se había levantado y tras ponerse un kimono negro había salido a la terraza.

Era una noche tranquila, no había ningún ruido y podía ver perfectamente Namimori desde ahí, todo parecía en orden.

Apoyó los brazos en la barandilla y se balanceó levemente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? –Murmuró.

-Desde que te has levantado.-Contestó el rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Entonces debía de llevar despierto cosa de una media hora y al ver que no volvía habría ido a buscarle.

Estiró los brazos y agarrando la barandilla siguió con la vista fija en algún punto del infinito mientras el rubio se acercaba a su posición y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo atrayéndolo hacía sí.

-Vas a coger frío… entremos.-Que le dijera aquello alguien que únicamente llevaba puesto unos vaqueros tenía su gracia. En respuesta bufó con sorna. –Puedes haber pillado un resfriado Kyouya… y no es que a ti te sienten muy bien.

Le apartó con un leve empujón sin apartar la vista del infinito. Algo le perturbaba en aquel tranquilo paisaje nocturno, algo no era aparentemente normal. Entonces escuchó suspirar al líder mafioso.

Le ignoró en un principio pero no pudo hacer lo mismo cuando este le atrajo hacía sí rodeándole la cintura y la nuca obligándole a mirarle.

No se había fijado bien antes pero le había crecido el pelo, no es que le quedara mal pero no se había terminado de acostumbrar a ello. Esta vez tampoco fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Pero Cavallone ya se esperaba eso y le sujetó el mentón delicadamente haciéndole mirarle de nuevo aunque fuera brevemente.

Enseguida sus labios se posaron tiernamente en los suyos.

Maldita sea, aquel tío le manejaba a su deseo completamente. Si no hubiera sido él jamás se habría dejado llevar de aquella manera ni le habría abrazado devuelto el abrazo. Él era todo ternura, algo que el no era ni sería nunca. No sabía si le agradaba o le ponía de mala leche.

-Entremos dentro Kyouya…-Ahora sí que no tenía forma posible de evadirse y él lo sabía.

Se separaron suavemente el uno del otro como si aún quisieran saborearse él uno al otro. El moreno asintió muy levemente con la cabeza y siguió al otro que ya había entrado prácticamente.

Miró de nuevo al instituto en la lejanía, todo seguía en orden, pero tal vez…

-Kyouya… entra que empieza a hacer rasca.-La voz de Dino le sacó de nuevo de su ensimismamiento. Tenía razón, volvía a correr un viento frío. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y entró de nuevo en la casa.


End file.
